In fluoroscopy apparatuses that diagnose a lesion region using a fluorescent agent, a known method in the related art divides the luminance values of the individual pixels of a fluorescence image by the luminance values of the individual pixels of a reference-light image to correct the fluorescence image because the intensity of irradiated light changes depending on the observation distance (for example, see PTL 1).